


Happy Birthday Leo

by lynsouat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Admiration, Architect Annabeth, Birthday, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, Comfort, Coming Back, Food, Fresh Start, Growing Up, Happy Birthday, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Grace - Freeform, Jobs, Kissing, Loss, Love, Memories, Moving On, Multi, New Beginnings, New Rome, New York City, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Opening Up, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy is a Dork, Post-Book(s), Reminiscence, Restaurants, Romance, Sadness, Sorrow, Talking, Teasing, What-If, Will Solace - Freeform, annabeth teasing percy, becoming adults, enchiladas, friends - Freeform, happiness, hero - Freeform, jason grace and percy jackson friends, kiss, percy is being childish, percy jackson lost, percy jackson sad, piper mclean - Freeform, reconstructing, sally jackson - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynsouat/pseuds/lynsouat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Leo's birthday and he's still missing. It's been a year since the event and Percy will move to New Rome with Annabeth. All of the six heroes are slowly starting their lives again, trying to stay strong for everyone else. Jason and Piper will stay in Camp Half-Blood, whereas Percy, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel will attend the Camp Jupiter. The heroes are celebrating Leo's birthday together, and also seeing each other one last time before it is time to grow up and live their lives. But Percy still has a little trouble finding out what he wants to do. Will he figure it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Leo

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic kind of shows how much the heroes miss Leo, it's a really heartfelt story.  
> I hope you like it !! xxx

That smell. The smell of salty, fresh, cool sea-water lingered in Percy's head. He looked around his cabin one last time, trying to memorize every last detail before Sally would come and pick him up. All of these memories of Tyson and him having long chats past curfew, when his dad added a fountain for Tyson and him, when he received an Iris-message from Bianca, when Tyson added those gorgeous underwater plants in the window sill, the struggle of keeping his humongous cabin all neat and tidy, or even when he first moved in, they would always be engraved in his mind. He couldn't believe that he was going to finally move, to finally have a normal, mortal life with the love of his life: Annabeth. Ever since their trip to Tartarus, Percy knew that he didn't want this lifestyle forever. Eventually, he would want to settle down with a nice little girl, have a nice little home, with a nice little family running around. He knew that the life of a demigod was dangerous, but he was growing slowly tired of always having to run for his life, and of course, saving the day. When Annabeth saw New Rome for the first time he knew that that was the place they needed to go. He felt warm, protected and safe in that timeless city. He knew that the roman demigods would be protecting the area, so it was really a safe little haven. Everything seemed to come into place except for the fact that Percy had absolutely no idea what to do with his life. Annabeth was going to help rebuild Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, and all of his friends knew exactly what they wanted to do, but he didn't. He didn't have the best grades in school and even if he tried harder and went to college, he still had no idea what to do. He'd have to think about that before he made any major decisions. Today was Leo's birthday and the last day that the six best friends would spend time together. They all wanted to move on, to make something of themselves. They told each other that they'd meet every year-or-so to catch up, and they'd also celebrate Leo's birthday together every year, to make sure that they won't forget him. Frank was still the praetor of Camp Jupiter, along with Reyna. He and Hazel were going to help Reyna to try and change things and make it a safer and better place to go to. Jason and Piper were going to help new demigods adapt and train, making sure that every half-blood would be able to defend themselves. Nico was going to help some of the demigods connect with their godly side, helping them to unlock their powers and potential. He is also starting to date Will Solace, who is training to become a doctor. Even the Hephaistos cabin started moving on from Leo's death and decided to create some new state of the art weaponry in his honor. “Leo,” Percy thought. He wasn't maybe his closest friend, but he was still missing. He refused to lose hope, but eventually, he was going to have to admit the obvious, that Leo wasn't coming back. This angered him more than anything. How could someone as powerful, as funny, as down-to-earth as Leo, die? There was only so much he could do, but he couldn't bring him back. At least he wanted to ensure the safety of everyone and to make sure that Leo's sacrifice wasn't in vain. On that note, Sally came around and honked her horn. It was time to say goodbye to this old place, and to say hello to the new life that was ahead of him. She drove him to a little Hispanic restaurant near the Empire State building. She dropped him off while kissing him on the cheeks and running her hands through her son's already messy hair. She smiled as her eyes lit up with pride. She was so happy to have him in her life. She was so proud of what he had become. He waved goodbye as the car drove further and further away from him. He looked up and saw his friends sitting in a booth, laughing, talking, pretty much having a great time. He entered the restaurant only to have his beautiful girlfriend, eyeing him with those stormy grey eyes of hers, shaking her head back and forth in disappointment.

 

“You're late.” She said.  
“Nice to see you too Wise Girl.”

He took her hand, gave her a mischievous smirk and leaned in for a kiss. She rolled her eyes but didn't fight back, for she missed him as much as he did. When she broke the kiss, he gave her a pout, while crossing his arms across his chest like a child. Even if he looked ridiculous, she couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing a white tee with a denim jacket, a pair of dark colored jeans and some black shoes to finish the look. He started to work out with Jason, who was all about discipline and routines, and she could really see the results. He had a svelte body and was in excellent shape. He ate well, trained hard and made sure to keep a certain figure. His shirt was tight in all of the right places, leaving Annabeth to see the definition of his well-trained chest, abs and arms. His arms were a lot bigger than the previous year, due to all of the sword fighting and weight lifting that he needed to do. His legs were long and strong and his face was probably the best part. His messy black hair, sea-green eyes, that playful smile, strong jawline and a perfect nose was enough to make any girl swoon. He also constantly smelled like the sea, which was an attribute that Annabeth adored of her loving boyfriend. Who knew that a scrawny teenager would turn out to become this gorgeous god-like man? Percy caught her staring and smiled. He didn't consider himself the hottest guy around, but it did make him feel good whenever she'd look at him like that. With that thought, he sat down next to Jason and greeted the others, and then ordered some enchiladas and a large coke on the side. When the food came, everyone started scarfing everything down. Percy wasn't necessarily hungry, he just stared at the group thinking about Leo and how he would've loved this place. It had all kinds of gadgets, there were cute girls to talk to, great food, and great company. He missed him so much, even if they didn't start off well, he missed him like crazy. Annabeth could see the look on Percy's face and decided to order a large chocolate cake. She knew that out of all of them, Percy took the news a lot harder and struggled with it a lot more. He saw a lot of people die, but he never expected one of them to die so soon unless it was him. She knew that Percy would've gladly given his place for Leo and she was scared that he blamed himself for it. His fatal flaw was his love and loyalty for his friends and that could affect him more than he was capable of enduring. She placed a candle on the cake and started singing “Happy Birthday”. She knew that it would hurt, but she also knew that everyone needed to remember Leo and the memories that they've shared. Everyone joined in the song, some shedding a few tears, while others tried to smile. Then Frank, who was tearing up a little bit, decided to say a few words.

“He was a great friend. I feel rather guilty shutting him out so much in the beginning, but he was someone I admired. Despite all the heartaches he's been through, he was always in the best of moods.”  
Hazel held his hand and added, “I miss him. I miss his black, curly hair, his sarcasm, his smile, his tinkering, his way of seeing the world.”  
“I never met someone as brave, as strong, as loyal as he was. He truly is an example to follow.” Jason added.  
“He was always so happy, so enthusiastic. He made the worst possible situations into the funniest joke imaginable. He understood me, he never judged me. He was a true friend.” Piper said.  
“I never met anyone so smart, and that's big coming from me. He could have accomplished so much. He had so much untapped potential. He was also a good friend. He had a kind heart, a good spirit.” Annabeth said.  
Everyone turned to Percy. He wasn't much of a public speaker, that was Annabeth's job. But he had something to say, for once, and he was hoping that he wouldn't embarrass himself while talking.  
“He was a hero. The best of the best. He sacrificed himself for the whole world, knowing that he'd never be able to come back. He went through hell, but he pressed on. He is and will always be the bravest demigod that I have and will ever meet. Happy Birthday buddy.”  
On those last words, the now six heroes blew out the candle. They looked at each other with tears in their eyes, knowing that Leo would always watch over them and that he'd always be in their hearts. They were ready to slice the cake when a warm, smoky scent filled the room. It almost smelled like... Fire! They all looked back only to hear a familiar voice calling out to them.

“Did I miss the party? Oh! cmon please tell me you didn't eat all of the cake!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading !! If you have any comments or suggestions, please let me know.  
> I have more projects to come so... xxx


End file.
